world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080214quadrantclusterfuck
CTA: Thiago takes a deep breath and knocks on Tethys' door. CGA: She opens it. "| Hello. |" CGT: Lily is beside him. "Hi." She looks really awkward for some reason. CTA: Thiago smiles weakly. "Hi, Tethys..." CGA: "| Why are you two so uh, weird right now? |" CTA: Thiago looks around. "Can we talk in your room, please?" CGA: "| Okay. |" She lets them in. CTA: Thiago moves to sit on one of the chairs. "Um.... I don't know where to begin, really." CGA: "| Do you have troll AIDS or something? Just spit it out, already. |" CGT: "I got this." She forces herself to look at Tethys. "OK, so." CGT: "Me and Thiago were in his room, talking about stuff." CGT: "And then we started talking about stuff I was uncomfortable with about myself and we had this really beautiful moment of showing utter trust in one another but that's not the main point." CTA: He breathes in nervously. CGA: "| Uh, great, you two are good moirails, happy to hear it? |" CGT: "The thing is, after that moment, we, uh..." She begins blushing a little. "We kind of kissed." CTA: "I'm so sorry..." Thiago buries his face in his hands. CGT: "He's not breaking up with you, and we're just gonna forget it ever happened, but...we figured you had a right to know." CGA: Tethys' casual demeanor turns to one of pure hatred. "| You what? |" She snarls. CGA: *anger CGT: She winces. "Yeah. I'd be pretty fucking pissed too." CTA: "I'm so sorry, Tethys. / I don't know what came over me, but... I... " He looks up at her, scared. "I feel very strongly for you, Tethys." CGA:http://i.imgur.com/KqD8Kuy.gif She throws the ring at him and has to hold herself back from yelling. "| Get... Out... Of my room. Now. |" CTA: Thiago's eyes well up again as the ring hits his face. "Tethys..." CGT: She stands and grabs his hand, shoulders shaking slightly. "Come on, Thiago." CGA: "| Why... Don't... You two... Human marry each other?! Yeah, you HAVE MY BLESSING. JUST GET OUT. |" CGA: "| NOW. |" CTA: Thiago clenches his teeth painfully hard to hold back tears. "I'm sorry." He follows Lily out of the room. CGA: She slams the door behind them. CGA: You can hear a loud, angry yell, followed by something smashing against a wall and some muffled crying. CGT: Once the door is closed, Lily turns to Thiago. "This was a mistake," she says quietly. CTA: He lets out a sigh as the tears begin to fall down his cheeks. He sobs as he falls against the closed door. "I'm sorry." He says again, quietly. CGT: "I'm going to go back to my room now." She turns. "I don't think we should see each other again." CTA: "Wh... what?" CGA: (( HAHAH )) CGA: (( BOOM BITCH )) CGA: (( #PWNT #REKT )) CTA: ((lol)) CGT: "It'll only end up hurting everyone else. You saw Tethys. I can't be with you in good conscience." She starts walking. "I'm sorry, Thiago, but this is how it has to be." CTA: "Lily, please... don't do this." CTA: He stands quickly. CGA: Tethys pulls open the door, her face blue and tears all over it. "| HAH. REKT. |" CTA: He turns to look at Tethys. He's in shock. CGT: She keeps walking, not looking back. CGA: "| YOU KNOW, KOLENA WAS FUCKIN' RIGHT. SHE WAS RIGHT ABOUT ROMANCE. IT'S A FUCKIN' WASTE, AND IN THE END, YOU'LL ALWAYS END UP SAD. |" CGA: "| SCREW YOU, THIAGO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER. |" CTA: He's speechless. CGA: She goes to slam the door, but hesitates. "| You... I can't BELIEVE... ugh. Anger won't solve anything. Let's talk about this like adults. |" CTA: "O CTA: "I'm an idiot..." He shakes his head sadly. CGA: "| You only kissed her, right? |" CGA: "| Who do you feel more strongly for? |" CGT: (("THERE WERE CUDDLES TOO," a voice calls out. "SO MANY CUDDLES.")) CTA: ((that's moirail territory doesn't count)) CGA: (( yeah thats moirail stuff )) CGT: ((>:I)) CTA: "All else was moirail. / I swear to you, all we did was kiss twice." He hesitates. "I love you Tethys... and she's my Moirail. / You're both so fucking important to me. / I can't believe this is happening now!" CTA: ((This is happening. Where made this happen. I am the bitch. It is me)) CGA: She tries to talk, but her mouth just starts foaming and all that can come out is angry, quiet jabbering, so she turns around and picks up the ring. CTA: He looks a little scared for his life. CGA: She turns and menacingly puts it back on. "| That, is strike one. |" CGA: "| I SHOULD take two strikes for two snogs but I'm feeling generous today. |" CTA: "They weren't snogs! They were just... little kisses." CGA: "| Okay. |" She pulls on her hair. "| Well, don't do it again. |" CGA: She seems to have visibly calmed quite a bit now. CTA: "I won't... I can't." He doesn't know what to do. He wipes his eyes. CGA: She pulls him into a hug. "| You're sleeping on the couch tonight. |" CGA: "| No, wait, you might make out with the couch, then. |" CGT: ((BURRRRRRN)) CGA: "| Where've you been all day, anyway? With her? |" CGA: "| That cockbite, I thought she was my fucking friend. |" CTA: He hugs her back tightly and laughs sadly, yet happilly. Emotions are filling the pail in an incestuous slurry. "I'll try to contain it... / I've never been more grateful for you, Teth." He nods. "She didn't mean it to hurt you, you know. / It all happened so fast." CGA: "| Well she is totally not my friend any more. |" CTA: "I feel so sick." He buries his face in his hands. "I fucked everything up and I'm sorry." CGA: "| I forgive you, you naughty fish. |" CGA: She hugs him again, and whispers, "(|BUT DO NOT EVER DO IT AGAIN.|)" CTA: He hugs her tightly. "Thank you..." He sighs. "I just wish you could forgive her..." CGA: "| Pfeh, maybe in a year. |" CGA: "| Now help me clean up my room, I smash my glass dragon dildo against a wall. |" CTA: He looks shocked. "Oh no... that was your favorite." CGA: She sighs. "| It's beauty was too much for the world. |" CGA: She leads him inside and starts captchaloguing the pieces. CGA: *smashed CGT: ((dibs on notpost)) CGT ceased responding to memo. CTA: "That video... / It all started with that video..." CTA: He covers his face. CGA: "| ...Video? |" CGA: (( i can post )) CTA: ((shall we move this to a log?)) CGA: (( nah, lets just keep going here )) CGA: (( so we only have to post one thing lol )) CTA: ((k)) CGA: (( errr brb like 10 mins )) CTA: "Doir. / Her dad made a video of 'The Talk.' / It was cheesy and ridiculous. / She seemed to dread it so I thought I'd help. / Misery loves company, after all." He sighs. "Then it goes to talk about 'Rails with Pails.' / It was just... sick... and he told her to... uh..." CTA: ((k)) CGA: (( back )) CGA: "| That's terrible. What a shitty dad. |" CGA: She sighs. "| I guess I should apologize to Lily. Or, wait, forgive her. Both of those. |" CTA: "He told her to... sex me, indirectly." He gulps. "Needless to say that really... bothered us. / So we crossed like forty boundries at once. / I guess we should have just left for the night. / We were so open after that, it was..." He sighs. "It was so fucked up. Fuck him." CGA: "| What a dickbag. Yeah, okay, I forgive you both. And I suppose I can still be friends with her, and get human married to you. |" CGA: "| Sorry. I have a bit of a... temper. |" CTA: "We're ruined. / I lost my moirail, and almost my mate / over a stupid fucking video." The hamster wheel is turning and the hamster is angry. CTA: "It's not your fault, Tethys. Really, it's not." CGA: "| Yeah, it's both of your faults. Probably all three of you, including her father. |" CTA: He nods. CGA: "| But I forgive all of you, and let's just forget it ever happened. Okay? |" CTA: He nods. "What about my moirallegience?" CGA: She shrugs. "| Can you and Lily do it without, you know, doing it? |" CTA: He nods, determined. "For sure." CGA: She nods back. "| Okay. Go for it. |" CGA: "| I'll talk to Lily and tell her I'm cool with her and that and everything. |" CTA: " CTA: "Can we go together?" CGA: "| Oh, sure. |" CTA: "Thank you Tethys." He stands, wiping more tears off his face and hugs her. CGA: She hugs him back, and kisses his cheek. " CGA: (( whoops, no " there ) CTA: He kisses her cheek, steps back, and takes her hand. "Let's find her." CGA: "| Yeah, Okay. |" ------------------------------------- CGT: Lily is currently in her room, attempting to extract information - she mean, chatting with Vyllen. CGT: *means CGA: Tethys knocks. "| Lily? |" Her voice is soft. like baby bottom. CTA: ((lol)) CGT: ((hang on lemme invite vyllen)) CTA: ((LIKE ASS OF BABBY)) CGT: ((christ)) CGA: (( babbubutt )) CGA: (( babbutt )) CURRENT gimcrackCarnifex CGC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGC: ((da fuq is dis shit)) CGT: ((CGA: Tethys knocks. "| Lily? |" Her voice is soft. like baby bottom.)) CTA: ((tell me they're making out.)) CTA: ((please tell me they're making otu)) CGC: (So just... continue in here?)) CGT: Lily turns sharply towards the door, curiosity forgotten. She begins hyperventilating slightly. CGT: ((ye)) CGC: "I've been... thinking." CGT: "Not now Tethys is here HIDE ME" CGA: "| Lily, I heard you say that. Thiago is here too. |" CGC: Vyllen sighs a deep sigh, "We're busy. go away." CGC: "Wait what." CGT: "YES GOING AWAY WOULD BE NICE" CGA: "| We wanted to talk to you. Wait, Vyllen is there? Hey, open up! |" CTA: Thiago sighs. "Tethys..." CGC: "If she doesn't want you in here, fucking go!" CGT: She pushes Vyllen towards the door. "You answer it." CGC: He frowns and flings the door open, "What the fuck is going on here." He really doesn't look happy to see Tethys. WITH THIAGO for that matter. CGT: She hurriedly shoves her goggles back on her face, and takes several deep breaths. CTA: "We just want to talk things out." CGA: "| Okay, first of all, Vyllen I'm sorry I didn't realize I would hurt your feelings, second of all, Lily I'm sorry for yelling at you and everything is cool now. |" CGC: He grunts, "Y-Yeah..." CGT: "Y-you're sure?" CTA: Thiago nods. CGA: "| Yeah. What do I look like, thirteen? I'm an adult, adults forgive. |" CGC: "Was Thiago up to some" Vyllen's voice cracks a little, "Quadrant... things?" CGA: "| No, he was throwing a party. |" CGT: She practically flings herself at Tethys, hugging her tightly and babbling in relief and happiness. You can make out something about how she was so scared of losing you as a friend. CGA: "| Yes, he was up to quadrant thi- Whoa. |" CTA: He nods again. "Yes..." He sniffles. "I was stupid and made a mistake." CGC: "What's new?" CTA: He smiles at the two of them. CTA: Thiago smiles slightly at Vyllen. CGA: "| Everyone makes mistakes. |" She says this while looking at Vyllen with guilt in her eyes. CGC: He bares his teeth at Thiago and sort of just... Avoid Tethys' gaze. "Yeah." CTA: "...Lily?" CGA: "| So, uh, whatchyoutwo up to in here? |" CGC: Vyllen blushes, "Nothing. Just talking." CGT: She finally lets go, wiping some tears from underneath her goggles. "Vyllen came over to tell me something. Dunno what, though. He's being really cagey." CGC: "Your face is being cagey!" CTA: Thiago looks between the two. CGA: "| Oh, well, you can say it, Vyllen. As I said; All adults here. Or nearly adults. We can be mature for five minutes and cut the drama. |" CGT: "Fair enough. The goggles do lend a mysterious air." CTA: "Hold on. Lily, are we still pale?" He looks at her pleadingly. CGC: Vyllen gives Thiago a 'why the fuck' look, but says nothing. CGA: "| Yes, be pale, light red, pink, that color. Not the red red one. |" CGT: She nods slowly. CGC: "W-Why would they be red?" CGA: "| Well, hopefully there's no more reason. |" CTA: Thiago nods at Tethys. "Lily, can we have a Moirail moment." Noticing very hard Vyllen's... condition CGA: "| Christ, with how much relationship drama is going on, you'd think this is a shitty romcom. |" CTA: ((it basically is)) CGC: "Or one of those Japanese Dating Sims." CGA: "| Okay, Vyllen, let's step out and let the palematess be pale. |" CGA: She leaves the room and goes to the far side of the hallway where she won't be able to hear anything inside. CTA: Thiago rolls his eyes. 'Nerd, he thinks.' CGC: "... Yeah." he leaves the room as well. CGT: "I'll talk to you later, kay?" she yells after him as he leaves. CGC: ((I'M NOT A NERD T_T)) CGC: He says nothing. CTA: "First of all, I'm really sorry about..." He sighs. "All that." CTA: "I hope we can put it past us." CTA: ((passed us?)) CTA: ((fucking english)) CGT: ((past)) CTA: ((k)) CGT: "Yeah. M-me too." CGC: ((Just say put it behind us)) CTA: ((quirk)) CTA: ((10 syllables)) CTA: "Now, as your Moirail, I feel I should warn." He smiles and wipes his eyes again. "That boy is very clearly Red for you." CTA: "...given what happened last night... Not easy." CGA: Tethys leans back and forth idly and awkwardly doesn't look Vyllen in the eyes. "| Soooo... |" CTA: He shrugs. CGT: She blinks. "Ohhh. That...make an uncomfortable amount of sense." CGT: "Man, you accidentally give a guy a hornjob one time..." CGC: Vyllen is working on some sort of code on his phone, "So what." CGA: "| Uhhhh... |" CTA: "I just wanted to warn you before it. / He looked like he's just about to confess." CGA: "| There seems to be some... tension between us... |" CGC: "What do you mean?" CGC: He says this in the most sarcastic way possible CGT: "Thanks for the heads up." CGA: "| Well, not sexual tension. Or like, suspenseful. Or dramatic. |" CGC: "mm." He is still busily typing away, "It was just casual." CTA: "We can work something out for you to say, / or you can just think about it a bit. / You could also dodge the topic, all told, / but as much as I dislike Vyllen, he's... / He's been through a lot." CGA: "| Look, I thought I made it clear from the beginning it was a casual thing. You know, a bit of sex, maybe some kissing, we hadn't even had a first date! |" CGT: "Yeah. Losing Tethys was pretty hard on him." CGA: (( bow chicka bow wow )) CTA: He pats her on the shoulder. "Best to be prepared. CGC: "Because you left me for Thiago after like what, a weel? Day? TIme goes by pretty fucking fast aparently." CGA: "| Yeah, well, shit happened, y'know? Vaccilation, and stuff. |" CGC: "Yeah." CGT: "Yeah." CGA: "| And I don't really hate you, I'm sorry, or I would've offered to be your kismesis. |" CGC: "Mhm." CGC: "I don't hate you either, I guess." CGT made GC an OP. CGA: "| Let's please just go back to being friends. |" CGC: "Fine, whatever." CGA: "| What are you, twelve? Jeez. |" CGT: She puts an ear on the doir. "Wonder what they're talking about out there?" CGT: ((*door)) CGT: ((fukc)) CGC: "Whatever." CGA: (( i do that ALL THE TIME )) CGA: "| Seriously, you sound like a teenager. |" CTA: Thiago also puts an ear to the door. CGA: "| What do you think they're talking about in there? |" CGC: "Do you want to talk this out Tethys? is that what you want to do? Because I could literally give zero shits." CGA: "| Giving zero shits is what apathetic teenagers in their nihilist phase do, Vyllen. |" CGC: "They're probably Moirail smooching." CGA: "| No, shut up. |" CGA: "| They wouldn't do that right after the whole fiasco that just happenedi'm gonna go listen at the door. |" CGC: "They so are," He grins, not looking up from his phone. CGA: She puts her ear to the door. CGA: "| They aren't saying anything! |" She whispers. CGC: "Because they're probably doing the same thing." CTA: "(They aren't saying anything!)" CTA: Thiago moves to open the door. CGA: She tries to open the door at the same time. CGT: Lily's hand shoots out to stop him. CTA: "Quit it." He slaps her hand. "What are you gonna say to him?" CGA: Tethys opens the door. "| Why're you by the door? |" CGC: If you look closely, Vyllen is SHAKING, "Yeah, it's gonna be this whole sitcom bullshit and theres gonna be a laugh track and everything." CGA: "| Were you listening to us? Totally not cool. Cough. |" CGT: ((they're both leaning against the door)) CGT: ((good luck opening it)) CGA: (( dont they open out )) CGC: ((No)) CGC: ((Lily stopped him)) CTA: ((probably in)) CGT: ((likely in)) CTA: ((but tethys is STRONG)) CGA: (( yeah tethys has +3 physique bitches )) CGT: ((no no this has the potential to be EVEN MORE SLAPSTICK)) CTA: Thiago shrieks away from the door, surprised. CTA: "You guys just got quiet suddenly and..." CTA: He looks at her. CGA: "| You were listening. |" CTA: "Were you eaves dropping on us?" CGT: Lily pouts. "Aw man. Guess this means I don't have to keep agonizing over whether or not it'd be too soon to make kissing noises." CGA: She shoots Lily a death glare. CGC: "Fucking idiots." CTA: "Too soon, Lil." He makes a 3=:| face. CGA: "| Stop wangsting, Vyllen! |" CGT: "Getting that from the cockatrice stare." CGC: He turns off his phone and captchalogues it, He seems slightly more aware of what's going on. it's almost like he was TALKING TO SOMEONE. CGC: But he totally wasn't because that would be stuupid CGC: "What were we talking about?" CTA: "We just fixed our broken Moirallegience. / We also just mended a friendship, so... / Please, continue, Vyllen." He gestures him inside. CGT: "You, I think." CGC: "I am sort of a big deal." CGT: "This is true." CGA: "| Is that why you were clearly about to confess your love to Lily? |" CTA: "I'm glad I'm not the ONLY one to see." CGA: "| With the 'you know, I've been thinking...' line, the being cagey, the stuttering when we mentioned them possibly being red. It was really pretty obvious. |" CGC: Vyllen is TREMBLING, being beta as fuck obviously. "N-No. Why would I confess my love for a friend. That was an obvious self refrence to my confessing my," He makes air quotes, "Love, for you. Tethys." CTA: ((http://prntscr.com/490f16)) CGC: "It would be much easier if I didn't have you fucking cunts here as well." CTA: Thiago facepalms. CGC: ((Bad lenk TA)) CTA: wait CTA: no CTA: Thiago pinches the bridge of his nose CTA: ((http://prntscr.com/490f16 )) CGA: "| Wow, is that really your excuse? |" CGT: "Oh my God you guys he's shaking like a leaf." She makes waving motions. "Go, shoo. Whip up some hot fresh feels. CGC: "Tethys you said we've both agreed that we do not have black feelings for eachother." CGC: ((You guys are embarassing him T_T)) CGA: "| Uh, yeah, we don't? |" CGC: "This arguing is fucking dumb." CTA: "Tethys..." He holds out his hand. "Let's get out of here." CGA: "| Yeah, let's blow this popsicle stand, babe. |" She grabs his hand and walks out. CGC: Vyllen makes a SECOND why the FUUUUUCK face CGA: "| And then I'll make your popsicle stand >;) |" CGC: "I don't... Why would..." CTA: "Oh Tethys..." He groans. CTA: moans* CTA: very different words CGT: "Don't question it." She closes the door firmly on the pair. CGC: Vyllen is... uncomfortable.